The Gelocity Race
The Gelocity Tournament was a speedrun/tournament idea forming out of the lack of games to speedrun, however this too took longer to start than expected. Thus to bloster moralll as well as start the races it was decided that special terms would be given to the victors in a double ellimination tournament. Many are still salty about it till this very day. The tourney occurred on May 9th, 2015. Term Completion Statistics: The Terms are as fallows: Jack N. “Apocalyptical” REDACTED Terms for Gene: -Watch the rest of Better Call Saul (episodes 3-10) Terms for Scott: -Agree to adding League of Legends in our current game-pool (playing at least 10 games of League of Legends vs Ai or vs other players) kill the jews -Read 7 issue Marvel: Civil War Terms for Richard: -Make one pro-hunter montage ' ' REDACTED T. “Ted” Beecher I Terms for Gene: Finish Fate/Zero and watch all of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann the shitty recap movies (episodes 1-27). Your choice of sub or dub. (subs master race) Terms for Chewy: Play Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic to the ending of the game beating the main questline. Terms for Jack: Play and beat Deus Ex: Human Revolution. ' ' Chewy “Richard” Terms for Gene: Watch 10 episodes of the anime Girls Bravo Terms for Scott: 1v1 in the video game Sid Meier's: Civilization 5 for PC and Mac Terms for Jack: We play Osu! play some weird songs ( 3-4 thats it) Eugene D. REDACTED III Esq. :^) ' ' Terms for REDACTED Thomas Beecher: Complete the main campaign of Rome: Total War (not short campaign mode) fulfilling all main objectives of one of the three Roman factions. ' ' Terms for Richard “Chewy” REDACTED: Play Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic to the ending of the game beating the main questline. ' ' Terms for Jack Nathaniel REDACTED: Get ranked in the 4v4 matchmaking of Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm/Legacy of the Void for PC and Mac playing at least 20 games and get ranked in 1v1 matchmaking of Starcraft 2:Heart of the Swarm/Legacy of the Void for Statute of Limitations: *No “eventually”’s/”in a bits” -If a show/game/anything, must be finished within a month of declaring a winner -consequences will vary - offending parties consequence for not finishing will be decided by the other three ' ' -The winner will be declared sole admin of the Skype chat. -The tournament will be on the weekend of May 8-10, the year of our lord two thousand and fifteen (2015 CE/AD) -Each round will have 5 laps, and will be best of 3 (map 1 -> 2 -> 3). -Double elimination -Bracket order will be selected randomly and will follow the Challonge bracket here: http://challonge.com/tournaments/bracket_generator?ref=MzkSKErl1R ' ' Victory: 1st Place: Everyone has to do terms they selected -if a player wins, other 3 would have to do the stuff he/she/xe/dragon/gener wrote down for them 2nd place: Gets to pick an extra term for someone in 3rd or 4th to do -If a player places second, then he can force 3rd or 4th place to do ONE of 2nd places terms 3rd Place: The satisfaction of knowing you came in third 4th Place: The satisfaction of knowing that you suck deez nuts ayyy 5th Place: The satisfaction of doing so bad that you didn't fit into the guidelines of the bet ' ' Pc and Mac. little mac ' ' Signatures: * Jack Nathaniel REDACTED * REDACTED Thomas Beecher * Eugene David “M” REDACTED I * Richard Brayan REDACTED ' ' Signed on 2:08 AM Beecher Time on 5/5/2015 C.E. ' ' Signed on 1:08 AM Shit Time 5/5/2015 C.E. Category:Activities and Events